NEBULA
by Holly Motto
Summary: Luego de la purificación, Yukine se siente muy culpable por a haber lastimado a Yato y cree no ser digno de él, dependerá del dios hacerlo cambiar de parecer o perder a Shinki para siempre


"**NORAGAMI"**

**OVA: "NEBULA"**

Los vidrios caían uno a uno en el piso y mientras el sonido se fundía con el subir y bajar de su respiración. Su rostro desfigurado en desesperación y la furia guardada por tanto tiempo llego a su límite que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y mientras las gotas de sudor empapaban su rostro y pegaban sus cabellos rubios a la piel la frustración aun no parecía desaparecer…

- Yukine-kun…

Una suave voz se escucho tras él, bajo lentamente aquel objeto con el que había descargado toda su furia y se encontró con un deplorable panorama

- Yato está muriendo…

Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron al encontrase cara a cara con la desgracia, un Yato desfallecido en la espalda de aquella muchacha, sus ojos incrédulos los veían y su boca se abría lentamente en medio del cansancio y la incertidumbre…

- ¿Pero que pa…?- su boca se abrió pero las palabras no parecían salir

- Lo siento Yato- la chica cerro sus ojos y miro al rubio- TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA YUKINE-KUN…

Esas palabras se le clavaron en su pecho como mil puñales, ¿su culpa? ¿Porque sería su culpa? Si él no había hecho nada, además estaba bien actuar así el ya estaba muerto, la ley de los mortales no lo alcanzaba ¿cierto? Entonces ¿porque se sentía la peor persona de la tierra?

- ¡Apresúrate, vendrás con nosotros!

Un grito lo hizo reaccionar y sus piernas comenzaron a responderle mientras se ponía a lado de la chica y miraba a Yato. Aquel fracasado dios de entrega, que siempre había tenido una sonrisa para él, ahora parecía tan frágil que le dolía el corazón verlo de esa manera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un sabor metálico llego a su boca, mientras gritos desesperados aclamaban por tranquilidad, estaba preso sus manos chocaban contra una barrera hecha por aquellos _Shinkis_, todo estaba perdido ahora en verdad iba a ¿desaparecer?

- Yato borra el nombre de Yukine-kun y excomúlgalo

Una voz firme fue escuchada, mientras el bajaba sus ojos hasta encontrarse con aquel castaño, una mirada de furia se dibujo en su rostro ¿que estaba diciendo ese 4 ojos, a Yato? desde que lo conoció siempre tenía una mirada llena de superioridad en su rostro y de odio hacia él, quería convencer a Yato de eliminarlo, pero él no escucharía esta vez ¿cierto? Él lo quería a su lado ¿cierto?

- Si no llamo a ese sujeto él se marchara al otro lado…

En medio la desesperación una voz suave y débil llego a sus oídos, era él, Yato estaba hablando ¿estaba recuperándose? Quiso gritar pero su voz no parecía llegar al dios…

- ¡Yukine! Se te dio un nombre y una vida entonces disfrútala como una persona…

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, era cierto el se había concentrado tanto en estar muerto que no se puso a pensar, que ahora estaba teniendo una segunda oportunidad de vivir gracias a Yato. El dios que lo vio perdido y lo convirtió en su _Shinki_ le dio un hogar y un lugar donde estar, pero eso no era suficiente para borrar sus pecados…

- ¡Daikoku, cambia a Kokki y mata a este chico!

Unos golpes en la barrera lo alertaron, otra vez ese castaño 4 ojos quería eliminarlo ¿porque? Acaso ese sujeto quería quedarse con Yato no podía permitirlo

- ¡NO LO HAGAS YATOOOOO!

Un grito estremecedor salió de su boca y rápidamente se despertó, dándose cuenta que aquello no había sido más que una pesadilla. Su respiración era agitada por el miedo y el terror que aquel sueño se hiciera realidad, se llevo una mano a su pecho intentando tranquilizarse…

-….- se acerco al dios que dormía a su lado, agradecía que él tuviera un sueño tan pesado que ni con un terremoto haría que se despertara. Sonrió al verlo, Yato tenía una sonrisa y murmuraba algunas incoherencias, seguramente estaba teniendo uno de sus sueños favoritos, rodeado de gente que lo aclama y que lo amaba- Yato…

El dios de entrega era alguien muy extraño, aun no entendía como podía tener tanto afán con él, jamás perdió la fe aun en medio del sufrimiento siempre creyó en su _Shinki_, creyó en _Sekki_, creyó en _Yuki_, creyó en el, en Yukine…aunque el rubio no entendía como pudiera existir un dios como él, excepcional, compasivo y ante todo amable…

En ese instante y mientras lo observaba, se daba cuenta de que no era digno de Yato, el dios había dado todo por el, lo había salvado de perderse y convertirse en un _Ayakashi_, pero Yukine le había pagado con dolor y sufrimiento… una gota cálida se estrello en rostro de Yato y el, pareció reaccionar ante el contacto, se limpio las lagrimas mientras se alejaba de él. Pensaba que no era digno de ser el _Shinki_ de un dios, que aunque aparentara ser débil era uno de los más fuertes que jamás hubiera imaginado…

- _¿Quien quiere estar al lado de un fracasado como tú?_

Recordaba cuantas veces le había recriminado el dios, la falta de un techo digno, la poca comida que le daba y la ropa de segunda mano, apretó sus puños con fuerza al recordar lo caprichoso que había sido y de cómo Yato siempre le respondía con una sonrisa, fue entonces que se convenció que él no era digno de ser el compañero de Yato, no era digno de tenerlo a su lado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol alumbro su rostro y sus cálidos rayos lo hicieron despertarse, se estiro un poco dormir en el piso de un viejo templo, no le estaba haciendo nada bien a su espalda, pero aun así estaba feliz de haber tenido una muy buena noche y dormir adecuadamente…

- ¿Oye Yukine…? Aunque al ver a su lado y descubrir que el rubio no estaba ahí se extraño- Yukine- desde que el ritual de purificación había concluido hacia más de una semana, el chico estaba actuando muy extraño, ya no era el mismo de siempre con buenos ánimos y altanero en las misiones hoy en cambio era apagado y distante- otra vez…-y en cada mañana el rubio no estaba a su lado y en la noche llegaba tan tarde que apenas lo veía cuando en todo el día no tenían trabajo, eso ya estaba preocupándolo- ¿qué está pasando Yukine?- sabía que no estaba pecando porque no sentía dolor pero…instintivamente se llevo una mano al cuello pensando en cuanto dolor le había dado ese chico- ¿aun no lo entiendes verdad?- miro al cielo pensando- sigues sin comprenderlo…

- ¿Cuando cumplirás mi deseo?- aquellas palabras las tenía tan memorizadas que prácticamente podía decirles sin escucharlas

- Ya pronto Hiyori, pásame la salsa- ahí estaba nuevamente esa chica consintiendo sus caprichos

- Te pague por adelantado…

- No hay reembolsos- pensando en regresar una de las preciosas monedas que tenía casi hizo que se le atorara la comida

- Ya lo sé solo quiero saber cuándo arreglaras mi condición actual

La chica hizo puchero, mientras miraba el bento que tenía en sus manos, era el del rubio pero el chico no se miraba por ningún sitio, estaba preocupándose todas las mañanas era igual…

- ¿Yato, no estas preocupado por Yukine-kun?- por todo lo que había pasado ella no podía evitar sentirse inquieta

- No está pecando esta vez…- el dios se llevo una mano a su cuello y luego dejo los palillos a un lado mientras pensaba- pero algo le está pasando eso es seguro- dijo en un murmullo, la chica apenas había podido escucharle

- ¿Y sigues tan tranquilo?- le recrimino molesta- recuerda lo que paso, la primera vez por no comunicarte con el dejaste que las cosas llegaran a ese punto donde casi mueres, donde ambos casi mueren…-dijo ella con tristeza recordar aquel evento había sido demasiado duro para ella

- Ya lo sé pero esta vez no se trata de nada de eso, es algo mas lo que le está molestando y como preguntarle si apenas lo veo

- Con mayor razón debes preocuparte es tu _Shinki _después de todo debes averiguar que sucede

Sabía que Hiyori tenía razón pero… alzo su vista y miro al cielo divisando un par de aves que sobrevolaban el templo, no sabía cómo preguntarle al chico sobre sus sentimientos discutir por algunos pecados era fácil, pero interrogar por sus sentimientos era demasiado complicado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto el rubio vagaba por el bosque, se había acostumbrado tanto a sus paseos donde sus pensamientos que se le había hecho habitual. Al llegar a un pasto se sentó y observo como el viento movía algunas flores. Era extraño que a pesar de estar muerto el podía inhalar el aroma, sentir los pétalos y admirar la belleza de las flores- suspiro cansadamente- estaba harto del mal dormir y que sus pensamientos lo atormentaran siempre pero…

Cerro sus ojos por un momento y las imágenes de los eventos pasados llegaron a su mente abrió sus ojos de una sola vez asustado, otra vez esos pensamientos y la convicción que el merecía morir tal como aquel _Shinki_ de 4 ojos decía. En ese instante se daba cuenta que el castaño tenia razón, aunque ahora lo habían purificado la oscuridad no se disiparía y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento iba a volver a lastimar a Yato…

- No lo soportaría…- unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas porque se sentía tan miserable- Porque…Yato es… Yato es…

- ¿Que soy?- una voz firme lo alerto, volteo a mirarlo con rapidez y le quito la vista al darse cuenta que lo había visto llorando- así que es eso…- el rubio lo miro sin entender- aun sigues culpándote por lo que paso…- no dijo nada, tocar ese tema y mas con el dios le avergonzaba- ¿sigues sin entenderlo verdad?- la voz de Yato se puso firme mientras lo miraba- sigues culpándote pero aun no entiendes porque decidí salvarte y perdonarte…

- Lo dijiste antes, _Sekki_ es fuerte- el dios le dio un golpe en la cabeza

- ¡Idiota no es por eso!- le dijo molesto

- ¿Ha?- el rubio no comprendió su reacción

- Para que tienes cerebro si no lo usas- Yato se recostó en el pasto mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos- si solo fuera por tu fuerza jamás te habría salvado y perdonado tus pecados…-el chico no pareció entender o quizás se negaba a comprender por vergüenza…

-¿Por qué no me mataste?

- Rayos sigues dudando de mi ¿verdad?

- Claro que no…- el chico suspiro mientras abrazaba sus piernas- es solo que con todo lo que hice estoy consciente que merecía morir- suspiro tristemente

- Idiota no digas eso nunca más

- Pero Kazuma-san dijo…- el dios se levanto rápidamente con su rostro serio

- Primero Nora y ahora Kazuma, si sigues dudando de tu amo, tú y yo jamás vamos a poder trabajar en equipo realmente

- No yo solo…

- A un no agradeces la vida que tienes, no aprecias que puedes tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir y de ayudar a los mortales

- No es eso…

- Acaso a un sigues menospreciándome por ser un dios menor desempleado y como dices fracasado

- No pero…

- Entonces lo que quieres es dejar de ser mi Shinki- en ese instante Yukine guardo silencio mientras lo veía claramente herido- es eso, responde ¡maldición!- el dios estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el chico miro a un lado no tenía una respuesta-Maldita sea Yukine, no importa cuánto me esfuerce contigo parece que sigues dudando de mi, bien…-el dios se levanto mientras ponía sus dedos juntos y el chico se quedaba en su lugar mirándolo asustado- desde que te conocí Yukine supe que tenias un poder único a pesar que solo eras el alma de un adolecente, pero tu te quedaste atorado en tu vida como humano, no aprecias esta segunda oportunidad de vivir y de ayudar, no eres sincero conmigo, huyes de mi, aunque intente compensarte y ganarme tu confianza, es inútil- en ese instante los dedos dios brillaron- te lo preguntare solo una vez Yukine, quieres seguir siendo mi _Shinki_ o lo que deseas es tomar tu propio camino como lo hizo ¿Tomone?

-…- el chico no dijo nada bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar

- MALDITA SEA YUKINE HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ- el dios se llevo una mano a su cuello esos sentimientos y duda del chico ya le estaban afectando

- ¡NO QUIERO DEJAR DE SER TU SHINKI!- el chico grito con todas sus fuerzas tanto que hizo que el dios bajara sus dedos sorprendido por su reacción- maldición esto es muy vergonzoso- se sonrojo, nervioso – Quieres que sea sincero entonces lo diré… ¿acaso no lo entiendes? desde que te lastime lo único que he sentido es culpa, a pesar de todo lo que hice tu jamás me recriminaste nada por mucho que te lastime tu seguías dándome una de tus sonrisas, por amas que te mentí tu seguías confiando que alguna vez cambiaria, aun en medio del ritual a pesar que estabas tan débil gritaste mi nombre y me diste ánimos para que no cruzara al otro lado, aunque lo mereciera- se llevo sus manos al rostro que tenía en papado en lagrimas- siento que por mucho que me disculpe jamás mereceré tu perdón, tu ha sido muy compasivo conmigo y yo, yo, yo NO TE HE DADO NADA, ME ODIO A MI MISMO POR ESO- el dios se agacho a su nivel y lo abrazo con cariño mientras le daba unas caricias en sus rubios cabellos

- ¿Eres un tonto sabes?- el chico siguió llorando eso era lo que necesitaba sentir el calor del dios era lo único que le importaba- pero eres mi tonto- se separo mientras se quitaba el pañuelo celeste que siempre llevaba atado al cuello y con él le limpiaba las lagrimas al chico- tu eres mi _Shinki_ nunca lo olvides te elegí no por tu poder, ni tu fuerza, te elegí porque me sentí atraído por ti, recuérdalo fue amor a primera vista- el dios le sonrió- así que no quiero cambiarte por nadie nunca. Jamás hubiera deseado que pasaras por el dolor de un castigo, pero en tu condición de ser por primera vez como un _Shinki_ creo que eso fue lo más adecuado y ahora ambos Yukine tu y yo trabajemos duro como equipo- el dios se separo del abrazo y le tomo el rostro- júramelo- Yato le limpio una solitaria lagrima que asomaba por los ojos del chico, Yukine pareció quedarse sin palabras por un momento pero luego le sonrió

- Te lo juro…

Su corazón palmito muy rápido al tener al dios tan cerca, pero el solo apoyo su cabeza en la frente del chico mientras le sonreía, Yukine suspiro con un sonrojo. Ese dios era especial, era compasivo, fuerte, amable y lo más importante era SU dios. Yukine intento abrir la boca y decirle sus sentimientos, confesar el amor que también sentía por él, desde aquel primer recuerdo de estar en sus manos en forma de espada pero… no se atrevió, solo intento disfrutar la sensación de la cercanía y los mimos del dios. Como lo amaba, esperaba algún día tener el valor para confesarlo, pero mientras guardaría cada recuerdo en su corazón, porque la vida que ahora tenía con Yato era el regalo más grande que un dios había podido darle…

**FIN.-**


End file.
